


Are You Happy, Starboy?

by IntrovertedHappiness



Series: Starboy [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, but you can read it without the first part, i think, this is a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness





	Are You Happy, Starboy?

“Are you happy?”

“What?”

It was a warm summer night, a few weeks after they had first met, and Logan and Virgil were out in the middle of the night again. They rested on top of the hill where they had found each other, watching the stars glimmer together. Virgil leaned on Logan’s shoulder, while Logan’s gaze stayed captivated by the stars. They hadn’t said a word to each other since they had sat down, and, while Logan was content that way, Virgil was seemingly indifferent. When he broke the silence with his question, Logan had to take a moment to grasp the words. They seemed foreign in this landscape of stars.

“Are you happy?” Virgil repeated, casting his gaze from the stars into Logan’s eyes (which, in Virgil’s opinion, were stars of their own). After a moment, Logan, too, tore his eyes from the sky.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, arching his eyebrows. “Of course I’m happy.”

“But…” Virgil sighed. “Are you… happy happy?”

“What is happy happy?” Logan questioned.

“It’s…” Virgil paused, taking a moment to think to himself before answering, “that warm feeling in your chest. It’s your fingertips tingling with heat even on the coldest of days. It’s your heart fluttering in your chest. It’s longing. It’s almost hurt. It’s so close to hurt, but you absolutely love it. It’s a pain in your heart when that happy is away. It’s the joy in your heart when you see him return. It’s the stinging when you see him hurt. It’s the… the everything, and you’re just so amazed that he can make you feel all these things that you don’t know what to do and you just want to cry…”

There was a silence. Virgil had tears streaming down his face, and he suddenly sat up. He looked away from Logan, sniffling, and wiping his tears away with his sleeve. Logan bit his lip, gently reaching out towards the other. He placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, scooting closer. And, in a second, Logan’s head was resting on Virgil’s shoulder, like Virgil’s had done on his moments before. 

“Yeah,” Logan murmured. “I’m happy happy.”

Virgil glanced at him. 

“Are you really?” Virgil whispered, his voice choked and gruff, but hopeful.

“I am really happy,” Logan said, taking Virgil’s hand in his. “Are you?”

“Yes…” Virgil said softly. “I am so happy… But it’s only when I’m… only when I’m…”

“With you,” Logan finished, smiling gently. “Only with you. Always with you.”

And the silence went on. Hands clasped, teary eyed, they stared up at the stars again. They seemed brighter, more beautiful than before. There was this…. This hum in the air that wasn’t there before. A gentle tone, that both of them seemed to know by heart. They swayed together, slow dancing in the starlight, not even standing up. It was strange but a good kind of strange. It comforted them. It brought them closer. By the end of the night, they were bonded in a way they hadn’t been before. Logan and Virgil, who had been two different, gleaming stars, now joined together as one in the night.

“Hey starboy?” Virgil asked as they were heading home. “Would you like to be… happy happy with me?”


End file.
